Hatsune Sorata
(空田 初音 Sorata Hatsune) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Lovely type idol using lavender theme colour and Antique Jewel as her primary brand. Hatsune has a light complexion and lavender eyes. Her straightened, dark blonde hair is nearly navel length with thin pigtails held by lilac ribbon. She also wears a pair of flower earrings. During spring & summer, she wears a white collared blouse with a lavender bowtie and lavender pleat skirt with suspender straps and trim of ruffles. Her white socks are knee-length with frilly cuff, paired with lavender Mary Jane shoes. For autumn & winter, Hatsune switches to a lilac long-sleeved dress with a loose ribbon hanging from the middle of the white furry collar. She also wears white heels with lavender socks trim with white fur. Hatsune is a young girl with an outgoing personality to make someone LOOK GOOD! She is determined to fix any bad hair-style, and takes pride in her work. Hatsune has a large ego, and never shy to share an opinion or tell how she is feeling. Might be cocky at times, but Hatsune is very friendly. She takes her job very seriously, and also has a keen interest in fashion. Sorata (空田): Sora (空) means "sky" while ta (田) means "field". Hatsune (初音): Hatsu (初) means "first" while ne (音 oto) means "sound". The given name literally means "First Sound". Ryo Izumisawa: Good pal Kaoru Tachikawa: Cacao and Hatsune are very good friends, but the latter could not remember how they first met. Hatsune often picked on Cacao due to Cacao being very shy, as well as left-handed and wearing glasses, among other things. Since then, the two have been best friends despite having very different personalities. Hatsune has loved to tease and scare Cacao since they first met, especially about scary things like ghost stories or disgusting ones like barnacles. Kirara Nijiiro: Kirara is Hatsune's teammate at the point that the latter acts more like a sister to her. It is also noticeable that Hatsune loves to eat Kirara's ice cream cake which Kirara obviously want more. Freja Bondevik: Freja looks up to Hatsune as an inspiration. She supports and trains with Hatsune during Freja's special training. Freja notes that Hatsune is a bit like her mother when Hatsune does things like waking her up and making apple cake for her. Shiori Yumehara: In manga before the final exams, Shiori and Hatsune often the only two to show up steps, with the others studying at home. In this time, they strengthen their friendship, with Hatsune teaching Shiori to do cosmetics. Nichika Hanazono: Acquaintance Angela Sakuragi: Hatsune has a very close relationship with her Germanic counterpart Angela. Though she always search for ways to advance Hatsune's relationship with Cacao, and she also prone to making fun of her clumsiness and shyness. In game, Angela and Hatsune hosts a gaming show about fashion and daily chores, titled "Let's Be Lovely", similar to the Nintendo DS game Lovely Lisa. Chieri Yamakawa: Hatsune and Chieri don't really talk much because of Chieri's hostilty to people outside her team. Paola Himeko: Acquaintance Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri and Hatsune were good friends as seen in "Harriet's Millions", but however recently they haven't been interact with each other in a while. Lillian Hirsch: When she gets frustrated with her, Hatsune has said that watching Lillian always makes her feel energetic and excited. Tomoyo Kitakaze: Hatsune is friendly to Tomoyo that hangs out in her friend group. The two are close and tend to move to one another when the other needs advice, although she does not know what Hatsune is like at home (her secret). Hanami Nishikawa: Hatsune is shown to help Hanami on occasion. This is shown when Hatsune encouraged Hanami to continue play her violin. *Her zodiac sign is Virgo. *Specialty: Showing the power to never give up *Hobbies: Hair styling and designing accessories for her friends *Kanimal Partner: A squirrel named Latte *People's first impression of Hatsune is 'Purple Sugar'. *The first thing she does in the morning is taking a bath followed by brush her teeth. *Between sleep and meals, she chooses meals. *She is a fan of Kaoru Tachikawa just like in Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns where Sango Kagami is a fan of Mio Nanairogaoka. *Good at art and crafting but bad at mathematics. *Chose 13 as her fave number, because she's the 13th tallest of all members in Little Fairies. *Her weakness is strangers. *She was the most popular during Little Fairies Qualification in Life is Like Flowers. *Hatsune's favourite type of boy is not revealed. *One bad thing about Hatsune is that she does someone's hair badly. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl Category:Nordic